No pases la página, por favor
by Lady Crystal-4
Summary: Una enfermedad se expandió por todo el mundo, aquella que todos conocíamos como zombis, los muertos vivientes. Por la información que habíamos recolectado a lo largo de nuestros encuentros con otros, llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido una enfermedad que se había propagado demasiado rápido. "¿Estás seguro qué quieres hacerlo sin decirle nada? Merece saberlo." Zombie AU


¡Buenas! Acá Lady frustrada editando este oneshot antes de que le corten el internet otra vez. ¡Lo tenía todo listo y en el momento en que doy guardar se corta! ¡Lo perdí todo! En fin... Estoy haciendo muchos ruiditos de nena berrinchuda, por si a alguien le importa.

Este es un oneshot Kurotsukki, en un Zombi AU. Espero que lo disfruten.

Haikyuu! No me pertenece.

* * *

 _ **No pases la página, por favor**_

Era un lindo día. Habíamos vuelto a casa, y no pude evitar invitarte a salir, como en los viejos tiempos. Juntamos unas cuantas provisiones y reímos mientras paseábamos por el centro comercial, buscando algo que necesitáramos para el campamento. Ver que la tensión en tus hombros desaparecía era muy lindo. El ceño fruncido que tenías se desvanecía poco a poco, e incluso me dijiste un par de cosas bonitas.

Cuando te entraron un par de mensajes, te pedí que dejaras el celular en tu bolsillo a menos que te llamaran. Yo hice lo mismo con el mío.

Pasamos una linda tarde. Dimos vueltas por el lugar, y al final te pedí que fuéramos a la playa.

La primera vez que salimos a este lugar, terminaste con insolación por ser demasiado testarudo y no decirme que el sol te hacía mal teniendo la piel tan blanca. Cuando te pregunté porque no me habías dicho nada, fue que escupiste todo lo que sentías. Que te gustaba pasar tiempo conmigo, que sentías algo despertar dentro tuyo, y que tenías curiosidad por la sensación. Que me querías. Que querías pasar todo el tiempo posible conmigo. Pero qué si me decías sobre tu piel, yo podría creer que era solo una excusa para librarte de la cita, y no volver a invitarte a salir. Creo que se me cayeron unas lagrimitas. Te abracé y mencioné lo lindo que eras cuando decías la verdad sin contenerte.

Años más tarde, ni siquiera pensamos en volver a una playa.

Una enfermedad se expandió por todo el mundo, aquella que todos conocíamos como zombis, los muertos vivientes. Por la información que habíamos recolectado a lo largo de nuestros encuentros con otros, llegamos a la conclusión de que había sido una enfermedad que se había propagado demasiado rápido. Teníamos un campamento base, y nos íbamos dividiendo para ir a distintos lugares para conseguir provisiones. En Tokio todavía quedaban algunas, y decidimos venir a casa. Tú eras nuestro estratega, Akaashi nuestro médico, y yo estaba encargado de los químicos, de sintetizar lo que necesitáramos.

Mi teléfono empezó a vibrar y sé que lo escuchaste. Insististe en que lo atendiera, pero yo dije que era más bien una señal. Que era una alarma. Quería que pasáramos los últimos minutos de la tarde juntos, antes de volver al campamento.

―¿Te sientes bien?

―Estoy mejor que nunca. No hace falta que te preocupes por mí, Tsukki.

 _"_ _―_ _La enfermedad toma unos días en consumir tus órganos por completo y transformarte en un muerto viviente. Lo máximo que puedes hacer para evitarlo, es aplicarte una inyección que mata tus órganos en un poco menos de tiempo. ¿Estás seguro qué quieres hacerlo sin decirle nada? Merece saberlo."_

Las palabras de Akaashi resonaban en mi cabeza. Sabía que llegarías solo a la conclusión acertada. Quizás dudarías algo del tiempo en el que ocurrió, pero sí, había sido durante la última búsqueda. Cuando el encargado del otro campamento se transformó en un muerto viviente repentinamente e intentó atacar a Lev. Sí, tuve que protegerlo. No es que fueran a perder mucho, de todas formas. Él tiene el potencial necesario para reemplazarme y todos lo sabemos.

Te pedí que cerraras los ojos. Contemplé tu rostro unos segundos y te di un beso en la frente. Le hice una señal a Bokuto quien estaba detrás de nosotros mientras aún tenías los ojos cerrados y me alejé. Abriste los ojos buscando el porqué de mi acción.

Bokuto te alzó sobre su hombro y te llevó hacia la camioneta, donde esperaba Oikawa. Te vi alejarte. Gritabas y pataleabas, intentando zafarte del agarre de Bokuto, aunque sabías que era imposible. Tus anteojos cayeron de tu rostro mientras forcejeabas. Te miré una última vez y dejaste de gritar. Tus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, porque habías entendido qué estaba pasando. No me sorprendió, por algo eras uno de nuestros mejores estrategas.

Volviste a gritar, pero yo ya no podía escucharte.

 _"―En la fase final, tus sentidos se van a debilitar completamente en cuestión de minutos, al igual que toda tu fuerza. No dolerá."_

Seguro Akaashi te diría que había sido un proceso indoloro. Pero sí que dolía. Dolía saber que esta decisión era la mejor que podía tomar para que siguieras viviendo.

Me estiré para tomar tus gafas con lo que me quedaba de fuerza y me desplomé en el piso. Las acerqué a mi rostro, y recordé como te veías sin ellas, sobre todo cuando nos despertábamos enredados en las sábanas.

Cerré los ojos. No me hizo falta escucharte para poder entender lo que decías. Esas palabras que nos dijimos tantas veces… En las noches previas a los viajes en las que intentábamos ignorar el temor de no volver a vernos. En nuestras citas inocentes como universitarios, en la playa. Esas palabras que nos decíamos para marcarle a otros que ya teníamos dueños, para expresar nuestra felicidad ante algún gesto dulce del otro, o simplemente porque teníamos ganas, mientras nos abrazábamos en la noche, intentando refugiarnos del frío.

Yo también te amo, Kei.

Por eso, necesito que me guardes rencor por no decirte nada.

Necesito que no pases de página.

Necesito que recuerdes siempre todo el amor que sientes por mí.

Necesito saber que sobrevivirás.

Yo sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Simplemente lo sé.

* * *

¡Hola otra vez! Explico un poquito el final. Kuroo no queria que Tsukki sufriera si él moria algun día, pero ya que eran pareja, y quería asegurarse de que él viviría aun sin él, lo prepara todo para que Tsukki siempre lo recuerde. Tsukki, al perder a la persona que era su ancla a la vida y junto a la cual podía aceptar la realidad, se vuelve más desesperado por encontrar una cura que nadie. Por que en el fondo, no quiere que sus compañeros, sus amigos, pierdan a aquellos que son importantes para ellos, como le pasó a él. Habia escrito más cosas antes de que el amado servicio de internet decidiera que era buena idea cortarme el internet, pero no recuerdo mucho jaja.

Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Merezco un review?

¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
